Aishiteru
by Chibi Setsuna
Summary: Okies, I'm not really good at summaries. But I'm just gonna say Koushiro and Mimi admits their luv for each other. And Um.. This is my first fanfic. Pleaz R+R!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Aishiteru By: Suzie  
  
"Words in these thingies are stuff being said." (Duh)  
  
(Words written in these are words said by meh!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Digital Monsters  
  
Note: This story takes place in Season 2, In the Digital World, except Mimi's hair isn't pink!!! Okay. Own with the story..  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The girl with cinnamon hair was as usual hanging around the computer nerd, pestering him.  
  
"Hey, Koushiro, Whatcha doing?" asked Mimi curiously staring at his laptop.  
  
"Nothun" replied Koushiro not even looking at her.  
  
Mimi stared at him hurt, "Why does he always try to ignore me like that? Is it my looks? No, it's definitely not that. My looks are perfect. Hmm.. My personality? Maybe.. " thought Mimi sadly. "He doesn't like me does he?"  
  
"What does this button do?" asked Mimi curiously about to push it.  
  
Koushiro dragged his laptop away before she could even touch it. "Mimi, go away."  
  
Mimi made her puppy dog face at Koushiro. Koushiro regretted what he had said, "Never mind, stay, just don't touch anything!"  
  
Mimi nodded obediently.  
  
Koushiro blushed because Mimi's face was so close to his and he could smell her cinnamon hair. He stared at Mimi's face. "Wow, I never realized how pretty Mimi really was." Thought Koushiro. "Whooahh, where'd that come from?! Now I feel sorry for ever yelling at her."  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"Mimi, go away!!"  
  
~Another Flash Back~  
  
"Leave me alone, Mimi!!"  
  
~Another One~  
  
"Mimi, shut up, stop asking me all the questions you've already asked me before!"  
  
~Last Flash Back~  
  
"Koushiro-Kun, gomenasi! Please don't yell at me anymore! Cried Mimi sobbing on Sora.  
  
"Izumi-Kun!! How could you yell at her! She was only trying to help you!" cried Sora trying to comfort Mimi.  
  
"Gomen, Mimi-Chan." Said Koushiro gently patting Mimi.  
  
Mimi sniffled, "That's okay."  
  
~End Of Flash Backs~  
  
Mimi blinked, "Is he looking at me?" Mimi thought blinking. Mimi waved her hang in front of Koushiro's face. "Koushiro-Kun?? Daijoubu-Desuka??" she asked blushing.  
  
Koushiro snapped back to reality, "Daijoubu-Desu." He said blushing and looking away.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" asked Mimi turning her head so she could see his face and he could see her face.  
  
"Nothing important." Replied Koushiro smiling at her a little.  
  
Mimi blushed, "Ahh!! He smiled!! He smiled!! Smiled at me!! At me!! I think I'm going to swoon.." thought Mimi happily.  
  
"Mimi-Chan!!" called Sora. "Mimi, come here!! Yamato-Kun wants to see you a sec.!"  
  
"Hai!" Mimi called back.  
  
A flare of jealously hung onto Koushiro as he heard that. Mimi got up to leave but bent down and kissed Koushiro's cheek gently. Koushiro blushed as she kissed him. He was shocked, "Does she really like me?" wondered Koushiro. Mimi walked away quickly.  
  
"Baka, Mimi, he probably doesn't even like you! Wait, did I just kiss him?! Yes I did! Oh my god! Oh my god! I kissed him! I kissed Izumi Koushiro!! I really kissed him!!" thought Mimi blushing madly.  
  
~Mimi Tachikawa and Yamato Ishida~  
  
"Okay, what do you want, Ishida-Kun?!" asked Mimi impatiently. "I'd rather be back there with Koushiro" thought Mimi.  
  
"Oh nothing.." replied Yamato. "I just wanted to see your beautiful face." Said Yamato running his finger through her cinnamon hair.  
  
Mimi stood there in disgust. "Alright, Ja, Ishida-Kun!"  
  
"Why are you calling me Ishida-Kun?! I told you, could call me Yamato!!!" called Yamato angrily. But Mimi didn't hear, she was busy talking to Koushiro. (Don't ask me how she got there that fast!)  
  
Mimi was staring at Koushiro.  
  
"Nani?" said Koushiro blushing.  
  
"Aishiteru, Koushiro-Kun" said Mimi blushing and looking to the ground.  
  
Koushiro was shocked, he didn't expect Mimi Tachikawa to like him. Especially him. He always thought he was just being in the way to her. And besides he didn't pay any attention to her. Ever. They're so different.  
  
"Mimi-Chan…" He hesitated. "Aishiteru too."  
  
Mimi looked up and her face brightened. "Honto?!" asked Mimi.  
  
"Hai." Replied Koushiro.  
  
Mimi and Koushiro's mouths got closer and closer until Koushiro said, "Uh Mimi, I'm not good at moments like this."  
  
Mimi sweat dropped and whacked Koushiro on the head. "Koushiro! Shuddup and hurry up and kiss me!" shouted Mimi.  
  
And together they shared a passionate kiss.  
  
~A Few Minutes Later~  
  
"Wow, Koushiro-Kun, I'm impressed, I didn't know you were such a good kisser." Exclaimed Mimi.  
  
"Honto?" asked Koushiro blushing.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, you're a really nice head whacker, Mimi." Said Koushiro teasingly.  
  
"Hey!" Mimi punched Koushiro playfully.  
  
"Oww!!" cried Koushiro.  
  
"Oh my god! Gomenasi!! Daijoubu?!!??"  
  
Koushiro pulled Mimi close to him and rolled over, putting him on top. He put some of his weight on Mimi so she wouldn't be able to move and rest in his arms. Koushiro smirked. "Gotcha!" Koushiro said. "I'm not that weak!"  
  
"No fair!! No fair!!!!!!!! No fair!!!!!" whined Mimi.  
  
Koushiro smirked again, "Give up."  
  
Mimi smiled, "How long can you keep that cool look on your face, nope I won't surrender to you now."  
  
Koushiro snickered and raised an eyebrow, "Really?" he said as he started tickling her. "Now you will!!"  
  
"Fine I give up." Mimi muttered still laughing.  
  
~Minutes Later~  
  
Mimi had her head on Koushiro's shoulder. "I'm tired." Muttered Mimi yawning and putting her head on his chest. Koushiro's arms were wrapped around Mimi's back.  
  
"Night, Koushiro.."  
  
"Night, Mimi, Aishiteru.."  
  
End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Japanese Translations  
  
Gomenasi- Sorry  
  
Daijoubu-Desuka- Are you okay?  
  
Daijoubu-Desu- I'm okay  
  
Baka- Stupid/ Something stupid  
  
Ja- See ya  
  
Aishiteru- I love you  
  
Honto- Really? (I think..)  
  
Hai- Yes  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well, this is my first fanfic, so don't expect to be perfect!! Was it to short? Aww well. Pleaz review! 


	2. A Few Words

A Few Words From "SuZie GuRl"  
  
Well, I guess I did rush. I was like uh.. Too excited? I mean, it was my first fanfic. And my best fanfic. I must admit I did rush a lot. I just couldn't wait to get everything done. So there were some errors and stuff.  
  
And when I got to read my fanfic again. I did notice Koushiro just didn't seem like himself in the Flashbacks. I agree, I've never seen Koushiro acting like that before. But.. Who cares? I'll make my next Mishiro fanfic better.  
  
Oh yes, after I uploaded my fic on to fanfiction.net I did kinda notice the ending didn't look right. The "end" was too close to parts of the fic and the translations.. =/ Ehh.. I really wanted to make Chapter 2 and all but I had no idea what to put. So, I just made it one chapter. Well, I hope ya liked my fic. Bye 4 now. 


End file.
